Dark Moon
by i wuv yooh gummi bear
Summary: He was a sexy, werewolf, popular, badboy while she was a weird, tomboy, pale skined, good girl.
1. Elaine Riddle

******Heyzz pepz! 1st story for Twilight! XD so excited! Review pllz! if u do, ill be ur best buddy! Oh, and it's from your POV, kay? and i might switch to Embry's from time 2 time :). okay, so here's mi Embry Call Imprint Story *like no other* enjoy~~~~**

* * *

_**Dark Moon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"Leaving."**_

* * *

You opened your green irises. Taking in the beautiful scenery of the deep red forrest. The tall oak trees towering over you. The shivering breeze flew though your thin black hair. The freezing red and yellow leaves leaving your bare feet cool. You were gonna miss this place, no your childhood.

"Elaine." A high pitched annoying female voice squeaked. "Let's go!"

You wanted to tell her to shut up, but there was many reasons that kept you from doing so. Your eyes glanced all around the forrest. The forrest that you will no longer call home. You felt a cool tear flow gently down your pale face. It was like saying goodbye to your whole childhood for you. All you felt was sadness. Everyone always thinks moving to a whole new state is fun and a new adventure! But, to you it was like hell. You wondered why you? Why was all this happening to you? You were a nice person, yet you had the worst luck. There's always the question, why do bad things happen to good people? You wondered that every day.

"Elaine!" The voice grew louder. "What are you doing! You little weirdo! Stop standing there! Let's go! Daddy's already started the car!"

You brushed your tears away. Crying wasn't going to help anything. You slowly turned around to face the blond female. She had a strange expression on. Like she accomplished something. Like moving to a new state and leaving be hide your childhood was all her fault. You'd bet your whole life that that was the truth. She was a horrible person. Yet, good things happened to her.

"Okay..." You mumbled. "I'm sorry Tiffany."

She smirked. "That's what I thought! Now hurry the hell up slut!"

You sighed, trying your hardest not to slap her. Tiffany was your step sister. Or, like what you would call her, step bitch. She was a bitch. She was spoiled as hell, girly as fuck, and straight up mean. It was like she didn't even know what politeness even was. Or, what it seemed like, the word 'nice' even meant. She was blond, blue eyed, and beautiful. You always thought it was extremely unfair that she was so pretty. You also thought that one day she would lose it because she takes advantage of it. She'd always gets what she wants by her good looks. But who would've blamed her, she has perfect hair, a perfect body, perfect face, perfect life. The only thing you had that was perfect was personality, which these days didn't mean a damn thing to people. You thought your were cute, not pretty or beautiful. Just cute.

As Tiffany walked away in her girlish walk, you took a last look back at the forrest, your childhood before you followed silently behind her.

Once in the car, you sat in the back seat as Tiffany sat in the passengers seat. Your step father in the drivers seat. Then, there was your step father. Harold Riddle. He was a hard working man, he owned two huge companies in New York. He earned good money, but he always spent it own either himself or his little baby Tiffany. Tiffany was Harold's daughter. After your mom died in a car reck when you were only nine, you moved in with her boyfriend, Harold. You never knew your real father. So basically, after your mother died, your life turned into hell. Harold treated you like shit, which he still does, as does Tiffany. It was obvious he favored Tiffany over her, anybody could tell that. It was because she was his only daughter. His only sluty lying prepy daughter. You couldn't believe how whooped your step father was by Tiffany. If she got in trouble at school or something, he would so not get mad at her and blame everything on poor you. Total B.S.

You grabed your purple ipod nano out of your pocket and started listing to it. You leaned your head against the cold car window, crying silently to yourself.

Several Hours later you awoke to a loud scream.

"Elaine! Wake up!" Tiffany screamed on the top of her lungs. Your eyes jerked open, giving her a evil glare.

"You know, you could wake me up a bit quieter." You told her.

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh, shut up. You creepy goth bitch."

"I'm not goth. Just because I don't wear sluty clothes like y-" You paused, thinking that if you finished your sentence she would tell Harold. So instead, you smiled and said. "Never mind."

You giggled. "That's what I thought."

You didn't want to talk to her anymore as you glared out the window. The car was parked in a small parking lot. A parking lot for a small corner store. In a strange looking town. You didn't recognize any of this.

"Um...Tiffany...where are we?"

"Where the hell does it look like genius?" She stated, running her long glittery pink fingernails thought her silky blond hair. "Washington."

You gasped. "What? Already! But..."

"Your ugly ass was asleep for like forever!" She informed. "I think were in Forks. I can tell this is gonna be horrible. I haven't seen ANY hot guys here. Or even a single mall. What the hell is this place?"

You rolled your green eyes.

She continued to bitch. "All I see are ugly pale people!" She gasped. "OMG! This place is perfect for you Elaine!"

She laughed at her so not funny joke. You wanted to punch her, but sadly didn't. Her laugh was really loud and annoying, like her voice.

"Is Dad in the store?"

"Yeah, duh." She finally stopped laughing. "I so don't wanna live here! How am I gonna become a famous model if I stay in this small town! This is hell!"

You sighed before siting back in your seat and listening to your ipod so you didn't have to here her bitch. When your step father came back into the car he said, "Elaine, could you stop listening to your stupid ipod?"

You gave his a dirty look, then obeyed him by putting your ipod back in your pocket.

"There." You mummbled.

"Okay Tiffany honey, were about to see our new house!" He cheered, completely showing no attention to you.

"It better be pretty! Like me!" She giggled.

He laughed too.

You groaned and sank lower in your seat. So this was how your life would turn out. You could already tell what was gonna happen, you would move into the new rich house, you would get the smallest ugliest room, you will do all the chores and take the blame for Tiffany. It was just like another rerun.

Harold pulled up into the drive way of a big white colored two story house. It was beautiful. The two story part had two windows, as did the first story that you could see from the outside. The house a few steps leading onto the porch. Tiffany squeaked.

"Yay! It's so pretty daddy!" She threw her arms around her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" With that she rushed out of the car and onto the porch. Next, your step father got out and walked quickly to the porch with the houses keys in the palm of his hand. You sighed sadly. You were going to miss California (that's were you lived before). You could feel tears swell up in your eyes. You couldn't force them back. You whiped them away with your jacket sleeve.

"Elaine!" Tiffany roared. "Get the bags! Now!"

You growled and got out of the car, slamming the door and heading to the back of the car. You pulled the trunk open, grabbing as many bags as you could at once and brought them into the house. As you steped inside, you first thing you noticed was the stairs. They were white, and the curved up as they reached the top of the second floor. (I'm not good with details -_-'') To the left of the stair case, there was the living room and the kitchen. And to the right was the master bedroom, which Tiffany would most likely get, and a bathroom and closet. You handed them their bags and you slowly walked back to the car. You picked up your purple bag and closed the trunk.

As you walked back into the house, her step father was on his iphone.

"What the hell do you mean another hour or so!" He grawled, stomping his foot on the floor like a three year old. "I want my furniture! Now!" You rolled your eyes at how childish he was being. If he didn't get his way, he would though this huge fit.

"I should sue your asses!" He whined. "You stupid moving truck people!"

You held in a laugh. His looked funny when he was mad.

"Daddy! I want this room!" Tiffany called from upstairs.

Your step father sighed. "Just hurry the hell up!" Then he hanged up and quickly ran upstairs to his daughter, saying. "I'm coming baby!" He paused as he looked at you. "Elaine, I'll pick your room."

You faked smiled. "Great."

Hours later the moving trucks finally arrived and you were finally finished setting up all the furniture. Oh, you had to do it ALL while Tiffany and Harold just told you, "A little more to the right." or "I said to the left stupid girl!" or "Hurry up! Use your damn muscles!"

You yawned and headed to your small room, the one your step father picked out. Your room was upstairs, it was next across from Tiffany's, it had a window with a good view of outside, the walls your white, the floor was woodened. You flew yourself on your blue queen bed. You hide your face in her fluffy black pillow. Your room also had a closet, you now realized that you had to unpack too. You started to cry again. You loved California, you loved your friends. But now, is was gone. You let out a loud cry as you unzipped your purple bag, pulling out a pocket knife. This was something you only did when you were really emotionally sad. You flipped the switch, causing a sharp blade to pop out. You held the blade to your arm gently, pushing it harder against your skin slowly. Red liquid started to pour out of your pale skin and flow gently down your arm, landing on the wooden floor with a quietly PLOP. Tears rushed down your face, the emotional pain was disappearing as the psychical pain started to take over. Once the new wound finally stopped bleeding you put your pocket knife away and grabbed a old t shirt, using it to clean up the blood. You glared a the cut, it was deep and noticeable. You pulled down your jacket sleeve, hiding the wound. But then again, it's not like anybody in this house would even care that you were cutting yourself. But, it was the only thing that helped ease the emotional pain.

Tiffany burst though the door. "Elaine, cook dinner now!"

You looked at her, standing up from the bed. "Okay."

You cooked spaghetti for them. You didn't eat it. You weren't really that hungry. So instead you took a shower, finished packing and headed for bed. Once comfortable in your blue bed, you pulled them up above your face. You couldn't believe you started school here tomorrow. Harold had already in rolled you both in. The high school was called "La Push Reservation." A weird name, that you liked. You haven't seen no teenagers here, so it kinda worried you what the kids would be like. Would they be like the kids in California? Tan, hot, talented? You weren't even a little tired. You looked at the alarm clock on your night stand. It was already ten o'clock at night. School started at seven thirty in the morning. You tried to sleep, but too much was on your mind. That night you finally able to feel asleep at eleven. You didn't dream.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

You were awaken by your alarm clock. You groaned, hitting the snooze button hard with you fist. Muttering a, "Oh shut up!" You dragged yourself out of bed picking out the clothes you would be wearing today. Dark blue skinny jeans, with your purple jacket that you wore a black tank top underneath, and a pair of purple converse. You brushed your black straight hair several times. You hair was mid back length. You liked it long, short hair was so boring. Next, you applied makeup. The only makeup your wore was black eye liner and mascara. After that, you grabbed your backpack and exited your room. You didn't have time to eat breakfast, so you waited patiently for Tiffany to hurry up dressing so your step father could take you two to school. You guys couldn't take the bus because Tiffany was scared of them for some strange reason, she was also scared of planes. Which was the reason we didn't take a plane here!

"Tiffany! Sweetheart! We're running late!" Harold called.

"I'm coming!" She walked down the stairs. Your eyes widened. What the fuck was she wearing! She had on short ass shorts and she wore brown knee high boots and a pink shirt that showed too much of her cleavage. Your step father wanted to tell her something, but of course he didn't.

"A-alright." He claped his hands. "Let's go! I'm already late to work! And it's all Elaine's fault!"

"I'm so sorry." You said full of sarcasm.

"Good, now come on!"

When the three of you were in the car, he drove really fast, honking the horn a few times, and cursing people out. Tiffany was laughing at this as you fault sorry for the people. He reached La Push Reservation and said, "Okay, have a good day Tiffany." He gave you a dirty look. You ignored him and got out of the car.

You stared at the kids who were also entering the school. They looked normal.

"Gross!" Tiffany whined. "There so ugly like you Elaine!"

Again, you ignored and kept walking. Once inside the school, you glared around. This school didn't look so bad. It actually looked better than your school back in California. You suddenly pushed that thought away, you had to stop thinking about California! You and Tiffany entered the Main Office. Even the Main Office looked good. It was a big room. There was a four benches, which a few kids sat on staring at you and Tiffany. Well, you were the new kid. The room also held more doors. The walls her creamy white, and floor was tiled. The woman at the front desk glared at us rudely. She was fat, had a mole on her right cheek, wore too much make up, and had glasses.

"What!" She asked rudely.

You smiled, trying to ignore her rudeness. "Um...our father just enrolled us here yesterday...and um...could we please get our schedules?"

"Names?"

"I'm Tiffany Riddle!" Tiffany singed. "And this is my ugly step sister Elaine Riddle!"

The woman smiled, obviously she like mean people. She opened a drawer to her desk and pulled out to sheets of paper. "Yes. Here you go." Tiffany snatched the papers from her and though yours on the floor. You sighed and bent over to pick it up. You read it. You had Biology, Language, Geometry, Gym, then Lunch, Art, History, and last Choir. The paper said you had locker number 1143 and your combo was 20 - 00 - 16. That sounded easy to remember, now, where was locker 1143.

"Like, is someone gonna help me?" Tiffany questioned.

The lady rolled her eyes. "Tanya!"

A girl with red hair turned around from filing paper to the lady. "Yes Mrs. Hopkins?"

"Please help this girl, and tell Embry to get his bad ass in here and help the other!" The lady ordered.

"Yes mam!" Tanya smiled as she walked up to one of the doors in the room and knocked on it. "Mr. Charles, we need to borrow Embry."

"In a second!" A loud scrathy voice yelled. It scared both you and Tiffany. Tanya smiled again as she walked up to Tiffany, "Hi, i'm Tanya Smith."

Tiffany rolled her blue eyes. "Tiffany Riddle."

Tanya smiled bigger, which was kind of strange, and said, "Well, let's go find your locker Tiffany."

As Tanya and Tiffany left the room, she gave you a dirty look before leaving. You gave her the small look and turning your back to her. You stood there awkwardly for a few minutes after Tiffany left, the lady and the kids on the bench looking you up and down, more like gawking. The door Tanya had knocked on finally opened, a teenager walking out slowly, completely showing no eagerness to do this what so ever.

You eyes blew up, you heart started to race, your cheeks covered in a light pink blush as you stared at the boy. He was tan, had chocolate brown eyes, short black hair, extremely muscular, and just plain HOT AS HELL! Right then and there, was when you thought maybe moving was such a bad idea.

**

* * *

**

**that was a LONG ASS chapter. im tired :,( THANK U SO MUCH 4 READIN! U R SO LOVED! plz review! i wanna get five review before i continue! Kay? i hope u enjoyed! next chapter will be shorter and MUCH better! thanks again for reading! :)**


	2. Embry Call

Chapter 2

*Embry's P.O.V*

I sat there tiredly. The pack and I had to chase this flithy ass blood sucker around all night. Of course we managed to kill them, but it took ALL FUCKING NIGHT LONG. And now I'm freaking exhausted! Not to mention that I finally fell asleep at like three in the morning! Sometimes being a werewolf could really suck, and I'm not just saying that for what happened last night. It's the fact that I haven't imprinted! Everyone in my pack was imprinted except me! Why the hell is that? I thought it was supposed to be rare! I'm the hottest! I'm the smartest! Seriously, what the hell is up with that! Even our newest member imprinted! Seth, had imprinted on this girl named Madelyn last month! It's not fair!

"Embry Call! Are you even listening!" Mr. Charles yelled. "This is the second girl you got pregnant at this school! And your making her get a abortion just like the first! What the hell is wrong with you? You little pervert!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. That's right, I did get Farrah O'Connel pregnant and I told her that I never even loved her and that I dont want nothing to do with the child. I chuckled. It was so funny seeing her cry and call me a bastard.

"You think this is funny!" He screamed.

I just laughed more. This guy was fucking hilarious! There was a few knocks on the door that stoped my laughing. I reconized the voice well, Tanya. Yeah, I screwed her. She was amazing in bed too.

"Mr. Charles, we need to borrow Embry." Tanya's sweet voice ran thought out the empty room. I smiled, finally I could get out of this hell hole!

"In a second." He called back, giving me a death glare. "Embry, I just hope you see what a disgusting young man you are. You should'nt play with girls emotions! It's wrong!"

"Your just pissed cuz you never had a woman." I flat out told him. I laughed as his face grew red.

"EMBRY! THAT'S TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION! YOU NEED TO WATCH THAT SMART ASS MOUTH OF YOURS! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He roared.

I held my laughter. If I had laughed, he would've just got angerier, then he would scream louder, and I really didn't need that right now. I was already getting a headache from it.

"Whatever." I simply said before exiting the room. I entered the Main Office slowly. I didn't feel like showing some new kid around this big ass school! But, I had to. It was that or stay in detention all day. And who knows? It might be a girl, a very sexy girl. I'd doubt that. I slamed the door behide me, slowly turning my attention toward the new kid. And right when I laid eyes on her I felt something. I couldn't beilieve all the emotions that ran though me for this girl I never seen before in my life. I love her. My heart skiped a beat. She was beautiful. The way her silky beautiful black hair curled at the end, the way her gorgeous eyes were a perfect shade of green, the way her lips were perfect light pink, the way her skin glowed, she was like a angel. I had never seen anyone so beautiful as her in my whole life. I felt like embracing her, like I should always and forever keep her safe. Like I should spend every second of a day with her. Like I should spend my whole life with her. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I knew it was making her uncomforable, but I couldn't help it. She was just so damn beautiful. I wanted to know her name, no, EVERYTHING about her! It took me a few more seconds to realize what was happening to me. I just imprinted!

'Oh my god...' I said slowly to myself, staring at my imprint with full attention.

"Embry Call!" The lady at the front desk loudly said. "What is the problem? Please help this girl!"

I forced my eyes away from my imprint, which was really harder said than done. How could anyone stop staring at her! She was completely gorgeous! I looked at Mrs. Hopkins.

"Right, sorry." I apologized, looking at my imprint again. I sighed, calming myself down, before I started to walk towards her.

"Hi...I'm Embry Call." I introduced myself, so excited I'm speaking to my imprint for the first time. She blushed and I smirked. She was even cuter when she was blushing. It took her awhile to answer.

"Um...hi...I-I'm E-Elaine." I smiled again, she sounded so sweet and innocent. I wanted to hold her so bad! So her name was Elaine? How beautiful, just like her. Elaine.

"Elaine Riddle." I felt so good to say and know her name. "Um..." Come on Embry! Don't be so damn shy! She's your imprint! You'll spend every minute with her! So there's no need to be shy! I smiled, finding the courage in me to speak again. "I'll show you to your locker."

I walked to the door and held it open for her, she blushed and quickly walked out. We were both in the hallway. I felt a urge to wrap my arms around her waist, like I should protect her from these crazy teenagers. I asked, "Do you know what your locker number is?" I hope I didn't sound like a asshole.

She blushed even more, reading the sheet of paper in her hands. "Um...locker number 1143." I frowned, if I knew correctly, that was the locker right next to Paul. Joy. I felt so sorry for her. I faked smiled, "Oh, it's right over here."

As we walked together side by side, people started staring at us. I just hoped to god that someone didn't come up to me and say, 'Hey, Embry. Did you get Farrah pregnant?' That would be HORRIBLE! I wondered if Farrah had that abortion yet? She'd better! For now on, the only person i'm sleeping with is Elaine. She just needs to never find out about my previous relationships. Where I just slept with them, then left them first thing in the morning. I could NEVER do that with Elaine. I can't beilieve I even thought about that! I'm such a horrible person!

"So...where'd you move from?" I tried to start a conversation with her.

"California." She answered.

"Oh, cool." I felt kinda akward. "How was it over there?"

She seemed sad right after I asked. I suddenly regreted asking her that. Damn! I've only spent five minutes with my imprint and I've already made her sad! Damn it Embry! This isn't just a regular girl who you just play with there emotions! This is your damn imprint! I had to change myself, I can't be a douche bag like I'm usaully am around Elaine!

"Um...I" I could sense the sadness in her voice. My heart ached. Was it my fault for asking? "It was good..." She paused, like she was mad at herself. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound all sad and all, I guess I just miss California a little. But I'm fine!" She smiled up at me and I felt the redness cover my cheeks. Damn she's so cute!

There was a period of silence until we reached her locker, and sure enough, that was the locker right next to Pauls. Thank god he wasn't there, yet. I pointed out her locker.

"It's this one, do you need help opening it?" I asked her.

She griped her backpack strap harder, blushing. "Uh...yes, please."

I smirked. "What's the combo?"

She mumbled, "Twenty Zero Sixteen."

I quickly opened her locker with happiness, showing her how to open them. I helped her place her text books into the locker. I was so happy to help. I would do ANYTHING for Elaine. I love her more than anything. I need to change myself. I can't be the old Embry, I have to be nice! Or Elaine will never like me! My heart started to hurt just from the thought of Elaine not liking me. I tried my hardest not to think so negative, or at least think of something else. I need to tell the pack! Im so happy! I finally imprinted! And I imprinted on someone so beautiful. Elaine Riddle.

Once I finished helping Elaine out with her books, I was about to start another conversation with her until Brad Harris poped up from behide her. Elaine quickly turned around. His grin was wide and showed his happiness. I knew Brad. He was just your regular rich preppy white boy jock. He treated women just as bad as I did. I never really liked him. He was annoying and thought he was too good for anybody else. I felt like punching him for some reason, maybe because he interupted me right before I was about to talk to Elaine.

"Hey baby!" Brad cooled as he place a hand on Elaine's cheek. "So your the new hottie everyone's been talking about. Why are you hanging around this steroid user douche bag?"

Oh shit.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I grawled and pushed Brad with so much force he flew back. I quickly pulled Elaine behind me. I glared evily at Brad. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Brad just stared up at me, fear in his eyes.

'Damn it, Embry calm down! You can't turn into a wolf here! Calm down! You don't want to hurt Elaine! Now chill the fuck out!' I tried to calm myself. It wasn't working very good. Who the hell does he think he is touching Elaine with those flithy hands!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I teared my eyes away from Brad to Quil. "Quil." I said, wishing he could hear how pissed off I was so he could leave me alone before I rip his fucking arm off!

"Embry, calm down. Now." He ordered. I ignored him, still glaring evily at Brad. The only reason why I'm not beating the living shit out of him is so Elaine wont see it. She doesn't deserve to see something so horrifing. Oh, I can't wait until that moment, he will pay for touching my imprint! I could feel Quil pulling me back, I looked down at my imprints green irisis. Her beauty still breathtaking to me.

She looked suprised and scared. "E-Embry...I...I have to go!" She blurted out fast, I could tell how upset she was. She turned around and started walking away quickly. I frowned. "Elaine! Wait!" She only walked away faster. I stoped protesting, letting her walk away. Damn it! Now she's scared of me! I suck at this! It's all my fault!

Quil watched in confusment. "Embry...did you?"

"Yes." I already knew his question. "And she hates me."

Quil removed his hand. "No she doesn't!"

I glared at Brad once more, without saying a word he quickly got up and sprinted away.

"Pussy!" I called out, before turning my attention to Quil. Quil chuckled.

"Embry...what's her name?"

"Elaine."

"Did you just meet her?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Aw...our Embry FINALLY imprinted! So did you tell her she's gonna have a step child?"

I grawled. "Shut up Quil! I'm not in the mood!"

I walked away. I needed to be alone. I needed time to think. What was I going to say to my imprint? She hates me! This is horrible! I walked silently in the hall, a few people greeted me but I just ignored. I was still pissed. And sad.

"Embry!"

I sighed. Farrah.

"Embry!" I saw her run towards me at full speed, looking very pissed off. I thought she was going to curse me out again but instead she wraped her arms around my neck, locked her legs around my waist, and kissed me. Only one word ran thought my mind at that moment. WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!

No! This is complety wrong! I felt terrible! This is all wrong! I shoved her away quickly. What was wrong with her? I imprinted! I'm not like that anymore! I don't even find Farrah attractive anymore! I can never! Not anyone except Elaine! Elaine is the only one! ONLY ONE! Farrah looked up at me confused. "Embry, what's wrong?"

"Stop kissing me Farrah! I told you five times already, we're fucking over! I never loved and I never will, okay? How long is it gonna take before you realize that?" I said harshly.

She was holding back tears. "Embry...you got me pregnant!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Does it look like I give a fuck? I told you to get a damn abortion!"

"W-what?"

"Get a damn abortion." I repeated.

She was crying now. "E-Embry...I'm not getting a abortion!"

I paused. Hold up, did she say she's not? Oh hell no! She is! Even if I have to fucking force her sluty ass! She is! "Yes you are."

"No...Im not!" She cried. "Together, we're gonna have this baby, Embry!"

I couldn't beilive what I was hearing. "Farrah, I dont want to have the damn baby with you, alright!"

She cried harder. "Why don't you love me!"

I sighed, thinking of all the million different reason on why I didn't love her. "Well, you slept with half the guys in this school including a teacher, you always want attention, your a bitch...Farrah, there's a shit load of reason's why I and nobody wont ever love you."

"Screw you Embry!" She flicked me off, turning to runaway. "You can't force me to get a abortion you bastard! This is my fucking baby!" She ran away crying, leaving alot of people staring.

"Whoa, so it's true. Embry did get Farrah pregnant!" "Embry is so bad!" "Poor Farrah!" I could hear all the gossip as I continued to walk down the hall. I didn't care about Farrah right now, she'll get the abortion. I'll make sure of it.

this chapter was kinda dark . opps sorry if it was too much. And sorry if i made embry seem like a douche bag asshole, he really is a nice guy. lol and im sorry for bitching about my reviews. I dont care anymore! :) if u dont wanna review dats fine with meh :)

chap 3 will be out soon so if u want u can give me ideas! :) anyways i hope u enjoyed!


	3. I love you

Hi! i was reading back over the first two chapters and I kinda messed up, espacially in chapter 1. lol my bad :P i listen to music while i write these stories :) im sorry if anyone got confused. I'll try harder this time:) so here's chap 3 and hope u love it!

Chapter 3

"I Love You."

*Your POV*

You couldn't handel this! What the hell just happened! You were freaking out. Your heart was pounding like crazy, your face was red and you felt like crying you were so nervous. Why was Embry so overly protective? You were very confused. No one was that ever protective of you. The only question that ran though your head was, 'what the hell?' The way he yelled at that guy that touched your cheek. It was so strange. Why you? Why is Embry so protective? You guys just meet! As you walked alone in the hallway, the bell rang.

"Crap!" You said aloud, pulling out your schedule to see where your class was. You didn't want to ask anyone (no one was in the hall.) You sighed. "I'm so tardy!" You started to panic. You couldn't stop thinking of Embry and how he acted! It was hard not to. You tried to focus on finding your classroom, this school was big! It didn't take long before you got lost.

"Oh no!" You whined aloud. You walked hopelessly alone in the empty hallways. This was pathetic! You felt so dumb just walking alone in these halls. You wondered how Tiffany was doing. Was she lost like you? You thought different, with Tiffany's luck, she was probably in her classroom already. You were begining to think that you should've stayed with Embry. Even though things were getting fully akward, but he would've helped you get to your class! And not get tardy! Actually, this was more like skiping. You were already twenty minutes late for class, might was well not even go. So you gave up on trying to find your class, and just explored the school. You came across the cafetaria, which was huge and empty (it was too early in the morning for lunch time). It had like twenty sets of long tables, marble flooring, blue walls, a huge stage with red classical curtains, and ten different lunch lines. You smiled, this school wasn't bad at all! You could smell the food in the cafeteria, it smelled yummy. (lol yummy is one of my fav words!). After you left the cafeteria you walked around the halls a little more until you saw the gym. You didn't want to walk in, so you looked thought one of the small windows on the gym door. The gym was gigantic. Blue walls and a glossed floor. There was two sets of blue blechors, where some kids sat on. Four basket ball hoops that hung from the ceiling. You studied the teenagers. They looked like regular teenagers. No sign of Embry. You paused, thinking. 'What the hell? Why am I thinking about Embry! I have to stop!' You were about to leave until someone said, "Elaine?"

You jumped and spun around towards the voice. Your nervously smiled at the girl who stood infront of you. It was that Tanya girl. "Um...hi Tanya."

"Elaine, are you lost?"

You nodded your head truthfully, kind of embrassed. "Yes. I am."

She smiled and giggled. "It's alright, it's your first day here so who could blame you? What's on you schedule for first period?"

"Mr. Walter for geomatry, um...room 413." You read your schedule.

"Did that stupid Embry leave you?" She questioned. "He's such a jerk! He doesn't even care if you get lost of something! Did he even show you were your locker is?"

You froze. You didn't want to talk about Embry. The way he kept staring at you freaked you out. And why was he so damn protective over YOU? You were just a weird ugly girl! No one liked you! Or atleast that's what you thought.

"Elaine what's wrong?"

You forced yourself to stop thinking about Embry and answer Tanya. "Uh, nothing I was just thinking. And um about Embry, he..." Think of something! "Helped me with my locker and then I told him that I'd be fine on my own. Then he said okay and left. So it's all my fault!"

Tanya's smile got wider. "Well okay then. You were just trying to be independent. It's alright Elaine, I'll show you the way to Mr. Walter's room." She grabed your hand and pulled you with her. You smiled, she was really nice.

Once you reached 's room you thanked her.

"Oh don't mention it Elaine! I'm so happy to help! Oh, and don't worry about Mr. Walter, he's a nice man. Just hand him your schedule so he'll let you off easy since your new here." She turned to leave. "Just talk to me whenever you need help or anything, okay?"

You nodded.

"Great! I'll come see you at your locker after this period and help you find your next class. I think Tiffany already knows her way around." She paused smiling. "Well, actually most of the guys here are helping her. So I'll help you instead, Elaine."

"Alright." You told her, thinking how lucky Tiffany was. "Sounds great."

She hugged you bye. You hugged back, cheering to yourself that you had a friend! A really nice friend! After you two parted she walked away waving good bye.

"See you after class!" Tanya waved.

You smiled. "Okay, bye." Once Tanya was out of sight you turned to Mr. Walter's class. This was gonna be totaly embrassing. But, you had to be brave! So you turned the door handel and twisted it. The door opened and you steped inside. Your face started to turn light pink as you could feel pairs of eyes stare at you. You tried to ignore the little whispers and giggles from the class. You looked at the teacher who stood before you and handed him your schedule. He glared at you and smiled. "Hello Miss Riddle, so your the new here...hmm well that's probably the reason why were late." He smiled. "That's quite alright. Why don't you take at seat in that empty chair back there." He pointed out the chair and without saying a word you quickly walked towards it. The blush on your cheeks never disapeering. Once you sat down immeadieatly a boy that was next to started to speak.

"What's up baby? I'm Daniel!" He introdued himself. "What's your name?"

You blushed, confused on why people at this school were calling you 'baby'. "Um...hi my name's Elaine."

"So where ya from?"

Before you could answer Mr. Walter cleared his throat. "Daniel Martin! Stop talking and pay attention."

Daniel turned to face the teacher and kept quiet. You could still feel people stare at you, which you ignored. You looked at the black chalk board, lots of algebra problems that Mr. Walter was explaining to the class. Since you already knew this algebra from your old school you didn't listen. You just thought about how the rest of the day was going to be like.

Twenty minutres passed until the class dismessal bell rang. You quickly gathered your books and headed to your locker, which you luckily found without getting lost. You could see Tanya already at your locker. You smiled and happily walked to her.

"Hi Tanya!"

She smiled. "Oh hi Elaine! How was ?"

"He seems nice."

"That's good. So where do you need to go next?"

"Mrs. Gomez."

She smiled happily. "Oh yay! Mrs. Gomez is really really nice! You'll love her! Do you need any books from your locker?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, well her class is over here." She guided you again. You were extremely grateful for someone like her.

You got though the morning classes with no sweat, since you had Tanya to guide you. You had never seen Tiffany. That was good since you didn't have any classes with her. You weren't suprised when you heard Tiffany's name like every five minutes from the kids at this school. She was already getting popular! She was even popular at your old school back in California. She was head cheerleader, always had a boyfriend, every one at school loved her. She was like a idol. Every girl wanted to be her, or atleast get a chance to talk with her. But, Tiffany was such a bitch that she didn't care and treated the non popular people like crap. She had slept with the entire football team. She was disgusting. And she called you a slut! You were so NOT! You were still a virgin! And you would love to keep it that way, until your married. That's what you promised your mother.

"Elaine?"

You came back to reality and looked at Tanya. She had a worried expression. "Yeah?"

"I called your name twice. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm just hungry." You lied.

"Well let's get to lunch!"

Once in the crowded and very loud cafeteria you sat next to Tanya. Thank god you had Tanya to sit with, or you would've been alone and really embrassed. You thanked Tanya for the fifth time that day for all her help and she only smiled.

"Stop thanking me Elaine!" She laughed. "It's okay! I'm happy to help you!"

There was a girl with black hair, russet colored skin and a wide face that sat down on the seat next to Tanya. Tanya looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Oh hey Kim." Tanya greeted. Kim smiled, she looked really happy.

"Tanya!" Kim huged her. "You can't beilieve what happened this morning!"

"What happened?"

"Jared told me he loved me and he got me this ring!" She cheered as she showed Tanya her ring. Your eyes widden at the size. It was real diamond and about 12 carrots. You thought about how rich that guy named Jared must be. And how lucky Kim was. She must be really happy with Jared. You were happy for her.

Tanya was as shocked as you. "Oh wow! It's huge! How much was it!"

Kim giggled. "I didn't ask, but it's real and looks very expensive." Kim looked at you.

"Oh, Kim this is Elaine. She's new here." Tanya introdued you.

"Hi." You said.

"Hey." Kim smiled. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"Oh, it's good." You informed her, still looking at the huge diamond that sat on her finger. "So is Jared your boyfriend?"

She smiled widely and nodded. "Yep! Today is our one year anniversary so he gave me this beautiful ring...but I still don't know what to give him."

Before you could speak back you felt eyes on you. You turned towards the direction and looked up at the chick infront of you. She had brownish redish hair that was curly, she was really over weight, and she obvisouly didn't care since she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. Oh great, looks like another Tiffany.

"Who are you and why are you in my seat?" The fat girl asked.

"This is Elaine, and Elaine, this is Susie." Tanya explained. Susie nodded.

"Oh, so your the new girl." Susie sat down next to you. "Well I'm sorry about how rude I was just a second ago."

"Oh it's okay!" You quickly said. Susie was about to talk but some guy came at picked Kim up bridal style. It was a guy, a really huge guy, not huge like fat, but huge like muscular. He had black hair and was tan. The guy's biceps were so big! And you could tell that picking up Kim didn't even give him trouble. Was this Jared? If so, Kim was really lucky. He was cute and had a nice body. You felt super happy for Kim as you stared at her face. She had on the happiest smile. And he looked even happier as he held her close. This dude reminded you of someone, Embry. Mostly because Embry is just as muscular as him, and hot. You blushed at the thought of Embry.

Susie rolled her brown eyes as Kim kissed this guy roughly. That's when you were convinced that he was Jared. Wow. Kim is so lucky. "Oh get a room you two! This is lunch! No body want's to see you guys suck face while we eat!"

Jared only chuckled at this as Kim blushed lightly. She placed a hand on his chest. "Jared, let's go sit with the guys." Jared kissed her again before turning to leave with her still in his arms. Once they left Susie started to gossip.

"And she leave's us again. That girl is addicted to that man!" Susie hissed. "I wonder why he even goes for a girl like that? She's so ugly. Her eyes are small and her face is fat."

You stared blankly at Susie. She was so mean. How could she say that? Kim seemed really nice. Was Susie jealous? You thought she was.

"Susie, that's mean." Tanya said.

"I know but it's true." Susie was cleaning her blue painted finger nails. "Oh my god, did you hear about what happened to Farrah?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, what happened?"

"Well, I heard she's pregnant." Susie told.

Tanya sounded shocked. "Really? Who's the father?"

"I don't know. And how sluty Farrah is, it could be anyone."

You weren't listening to the gossip. You didn't even know who Farrah was, and you were getting a head ache. You didn't really like gossip. It reminded you too much of Tiffany. Speaking of Tiffany, were was she siting? Was she already with the popular crowd? Most likely. You tried looking around the cafeteria for her. No sign of her. Your green eyes caught a pair of chocolate brown ones. You stared at him. Embry. You blushed as he kept staring at you. He was siting far away, but you could still see him perfectly. He was siting with a bunch of other people who looked similar to him. They were all tan, had dark hair and eyes. Really muscular and hot. You even noticed Kim over there, she was siting on Jared's lap. You thought they must all be related since they look so much alike. But your eyes were set on Embry. You couldn't stop staring, as he continued to stare also. As you kept staring, you noticed how hansome he really was. It felt akward that you guys justwere just continuly staring at each other but something about it felt right. You finally forced yourself to look away thinking, 'Dude, don't fall for him. You just meet him! Don't be like Tiffany.' You said to yourself. 'Your better than this!'

The whole lunch period went by too slowly. You refused to look at Embry, even though you could feel his intense staring every second. You tried your hardest to ignore. Falling in love was something you did rarely and you weren't about to do it!

"Elaine. Do you know where your six period class is?" Tanya had asked.

You nodded. "Yeah, I think I finally get this place. Thanks again for everything Tanya. Bye." You walked away from her slowly. You were still thinking of Embry. Even though you tried not to, you failed misebraly. You looked down as you slowly walked hugging yourself. You weren't feeling very good.

BAM! You ran flat into someone's rock hard chest. Blushing, you jerked your head up. Only to meet Embry. Damn it! Your heart started beating. He was even cuter up close. Embry just started into your green irises. Like he felt sorry. His eyes were so beautiful that you could stare into them like all day. His skin was perfect tan. His perfect- You stoped yourself.

'No! Stop Elaine!' You yelled to yourself. 'Stop thinking like that!'

"Elaine..." Embry's voice was calm and quiet.

"Um...I have to -" Before you could finished the word 'go' he embraced you. You felt warmness. He was so warm. Like freakisly warm. You felt like you should stay there forever in his warmth. You could feel his stomach muscles as your tried to push him away. This was too much for you, no guy had ever huged you. But it was like he didn't even feel it. His huge arms were around your small waist tightly. Like he never wanted to let you go. After a few minutes of pushing you gave up on trying to escape and just stood there akwardly blushing like mad. He smelled really good. And you could hear his heart beat rapidly you were so close to him. You felt his intense body heat from underneath his shirt. It was strange. Nobody was that ever hot, tempature hot.

"Elaine...I'm sorry for what happened this morning." He apologized, his face buried in your black sliky hair, making you almost faint as you felt his lips brush againt your head. "I just got so pissed off, and I'm sorry for scaring you." He sounded really upset and it broke your heart.

Aww! You felt bad for him! He was really upset. And it was your fault! "E-Embry! It's okay! You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I'm really sorry, Elaine. Do you hate me now?"

You froze. Of course you didn't hate him. The only people you hated was Tiffany and Harold. And nobody esle. You just weren't that type of person to hate. You were too nice. "No! I don't!"

He finally pulled away staring into your eyes. He smirked. "Promise?"

"Yes." You truthfully promised him.

*Embry's P.O.V*

"Yes." She said. I beilieved her. She would'nt lie. She was too beautiful and sweet.

"Embry!"

I sighed, thinking, why the hell does everyone intrupted me when I'm about to speak to my imprint damn it! I turned to see Quil and Seth, both chuckling from how pissed they just got me.

"What!" I snapped.

"The princible want's you." Seth informed me.

"It's about what happen this morning." Quil reminded me. I growled. Another time I get to spend with my imprint and it's fucking ruirined AGAIN! And did that pussy Brad snitch on me? Now I'll fucking kill his ass! I sighed, wondering why I'm acting like Paul. I need to chill out. I looked at the beautiful face of my imprint.

"Elaine, I gotta go. But I'll you see after school, at your locker. Please be there." I grabed her small hands. I could tell that my warmness was strange to her because when I touched her she tensed. "Please...Elaine." I begged.

She blushed, and removed her hands from mind. I get it, so she's the shy type. Okay, then I'll have to play it slow, which is going to be HARD for me. She looked away from my glare. "Uh...sure."

I smiled and huged her again. "Awesome! Thank you Elaine." Again, I felt her try forcefully to push me away. But i ignored. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Dude, didn't you just hear me!" Seth hissed, Quil sighed.

"Just leave them alone Seth." They both walked away. I had to thank Quil for that. I REALLY needed time to be alone with my imprint. For atleast five minutes, before the bell rang.

"Embry...could you please let me go." She whispered. Without hesitation I released her.

"Sorry..." I chuckled. "Well, I have to go now...bye Elaine."

She smiled so sweetly my heart started to race. "Bye."

*Your P.O.V.*

Once you sadly left Embry you walked alone to your sixth period. You were still blushing. Why was Embry acting like this? Was it really posible that he liked you? No! I can't! You didn't beilive it. There had to be a reason why Embry acted like this! What was the deal? This is so confusing!

The rest of day went by slow. You repeadily thought of Embry and why he was acting like this. So weird. You were also thinking about meeting Embry at your locker. It made you feel nasty, like you were like Tiffany. You just meet Embry! You walked in the halls to your locker. You already saw Embry, and someother guy. You were shock by the other guys size. He was so muscular! Like crazy muscular! You silently approached them, waving shyly at Embry. And again, he huged you.

"Elaine!"

* * *

Damn dat was a long chapter for me! My poor fingers :( thanks for reading and hoped u enjoy! i hate this chapter! I so didn't try hard on it! SORRY!

MERRY CHIRSTMAS! :)


	4. Pain

Hi:) chap.4 okay, this chapter will be kinda dark and long :D thanks 4 reading and hope u enjoy~

Chapter 4

"Pain"

*Your P.O.V*

"Elaine!" He hugged you gently. You STILL refused to hug back.

"Embry...please get off me." You protested. Again, he released and smiled warmly.

"Elaine, do you need a ride home or something?"

"I'm leaving before you two start fucking each other!" The muscular guy behind Embry snorted as he walked away. Embry just kept staring at you.

"Forget about him, Elaine. He's just a asshole." He smiled sweetly. "So, do you?"

"U-um...I think my dad's going to pick me up." You told him, blushing. He seemed sad.

"Oh...well okay then. Can I have a goodbye hug?" He flirted, arms open.

You blushed thinking, SAY NO! SAY NO! But of course you said yes. You gulped and slowly walked into his arms. He tightly wrapped them around you.

"Thank you." He whispered.

After a few minutes he broke the hug. You could finally breath normally again. And you started calming down. You said goodbye to him and quickly left. You headed for the front parking lot where you were this morning. You tried calling Tiffany on her cell, but she didn't answer. You were beginning to get worried. Did Tiffany and Harold forget about you? You hoped not as you went outside. There was alot of teenagers just hanging out in the parking lot. Some were drinking alcohol, which really shocked you. Weren't they too young to drink! You walked though the loud parking lot, in search of Harold's car, with your blue cell phone against your ear, trying to call Tiffany AGAIN.

"Tiffany...please pick up!" You begged aloud. After a few more seconds your heard Tiffany's voicemail.

"Hey this is Tiff! I can't answer the phone right now so call me like later! haha bye bye!" Tiffany's preppy girlish voice rang.

You groaned and clicked 'end' then stuck your phone back in your pocket. That damn Tiffany! She was probably doing this on purpose! Bitch! You were so pissed as you stomped angrily around the parking lot disparately in search for Harold or Tiffany. But all you saw was crazy loud teenagers. You felt a poke on your shoulder. Shocked, you turned around only to meet a girl. She was really pretty. Her make up was just as perfect as her hair, which was light brown and curly. She had brown eyes with soft honey skin. She was wearing a skirt which made you think, 'Damn! What's with all the girls wearing shorts! It's like fifty degrees out here!'

"Hey..." You smiled friendly at her.

"Oh shut up!" She hissed. You paused. What was her problem?

"You think your so hot because your fucking Embry Call!" She snapped, completely flinching you.

It took you awhile to answer. "Um...I'm not...doing Embry Call." (lol thumbs up 4 using the word 'doing')

"Whatever! You slut! I saw you two hug in the hallway!" She stepped closer to you, only a few inches away from your face. "Listen, you better back the fuck off!"

Again, you flinched. "W-what?"

"Back off! Embry is mine bitch!" She roared, causing a scene as people started staring and walking closer at you two.

"I-I don't even like E-Embry." You lied. "W-who are you?"

"Farrah." She said, flipping her brunette curls. "Embry's girlfriend."

You froze. Girlfriend?

"Look whore, I'm just warning you, stay the hell off my Embry! Okay!" She ordered. "Or else I'll kick your ass!"

About to cry, you just ran away. You had never been in a fight, ever. You were always the peace maker. You weren't sure where you were running too. But you just wanted to leave the scene. So this girl's name was Farrah? You suddenly remembered that name...that's right! Susie had talked about her! She had said something about Farrah being pregnant? Wait, Farrah said she's Embrys girlfriend? Could he have got her pregnant? You stopped running, and stood silently at the thought. Embry got Farrah pregnant? You could feel tears swell up in your eyes. They feel uncontrollably.

'Why am I crying?' You asked yourself. 'I don't love him, so why am I sad?' You brushed away your tears, telling yourself, 'Stop crying Elaine! You don't love Embry!'

After you forced yourself to stop crying you noticed your were still in the damn parking lot. You tried calling Tiffany again, no answer. Guess you had to walk home. Crap! You were so going to get lost! You thought about getting a car, but Harold would never spend money on you. At least not that much money. If only you had a car you wouldn't be in the mess! But no! You had to walk home since your step father and step sister are bitches! Your mood went from sad to back to being pissed, which was good. At a time like this, you couldn't be sad.

What the hell were you going to do? Where is Tiffany? Where is Harold? Are they really going to just leave you? It was already getting dark. You sat on the sidewalk of the school, waiting patiently for Harold to pick you up, if he would pick you up. You couldn't walk home, you had no idea where the hell you were. This sucked. Again, you had the horrible luck. You pulled your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around your knees, burying your face in them.

"Elaine?"

You jerked your head up at Tanya.

"Oh, hi Tanya!" You quickly hopped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello. I was staying after school for tutoring." She looked confused. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Um..." You didn't want to tell her your own step father forgot about you. "My sister...took my car to the...store and I guess she's still there."

"Oh, that's not good." She said. "I could give you a ride."

"No! No! I'm good, you don't have to do that! Really!" You refused her offer.

"Elaine...I'm okay with it." Tanya stated. "I can give you a ride, it's alright with me."

"But..."

"Please." Tanya pleaded.

You sighed, still feeling bad that she was doing something so nice for you. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She giggled, grabbing your hand. "My car is over here!"

She skipped to her car, which was a black buggie. You smiled, that car so suited Tanya well! "Sorry, I know buggies are so weird and-"

"Oh no! I love bugs." You entered the passenger seat, as Tanya entered the drivers. "Sorry about the bags, I just went shopping." She removed all the shopping bags from your seat.

"It's okay." You smiled, siting in her car and closing the door gently. You had never been in a bug before, this was exciting! Tanya started up her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once on the road, she said, "So Elaine, how was your first day?"

"It's so really good thanks to you for showing me around the school." You thanked her.

"Your welcome." She smiled. "So what's your neighborhood name?"

"Willow Valley..." You answered, not so sure about it. "I think."

"Oh! I live in Willow Valley!" Tanya cheered. "What street name?"

"I..." Damn it! You didn't know! How embarrassing! "I'm not sure."

Tanya looked away from the road and at you. "You just moved in, so you shouldn't remember, so don't feel bad."

You smiled. She was so sweet! "Thanks." You wished Tanya was your sister instead of Tiffany.

As she turned into the Willow Valley neighborhood, everything looked kinda familiar to you.

"Can you turn here?" You asked, pointing to the street. She nodded, doing so.

"Is this the street you live on?"

"Yeah, it's this house right here." You pointed it out and she pulled up in front of the huge white house.

"Whoa, pretty home." She complimented.

You grabbed your backpack and turned to Tanya. "Tanya, thank you so much for everything."

She smiled and hugged you. "Your welcome Elaine." You hugged back. After you two parted she handed you a paper.

"Here's my number, you can call me whenever you need a ride or anything, okay?"

You smiled and took it from her happily. "Thanks...bye Tanya."

"Bye."

After she drove away you faced your house. Would Harold be pissed? Maybe. Well it's his fault! You braved up and entered the house, strangely it wasn't locked. You walked into the living room silently. No Harold, no Tiffany. Strange. Where were they?

"Tiffany?" You called.

"Where the hell have you been?"

You let out a shriek as you twisted around. "Harold!"

You stared at him, he was leaning against the wall. Your were scared. He looked pissed off, and looked a little drunk. Not good. Harold was the type of person that when they got drunk, they started going crazy. You tried to play it cool. "Um...well, you didn't picked me up."

"And you couldn't walk home!" He shouted.

"Well...I.."

"Shut up! Your so lazy! So, who gave you a ride?"

"T-this girl named Tan-"

"Bullshit!" He interrupted rudely. "It was a guy, wasn't it!"

"What! N-no!" You desperately tried to convince him.

"Fucking Liar! Your such a whore Elaine!" He laughed as he walked towards you. You stepped back until you meet the wall.

"S-stop! Your drunk!" You blurted out. You suddenly regretted it. Oh no.

"What did you say!"

Bravely, you repeated it. "Your drunk!"

He flew his hand back, then smacking it hard against your cheek. You feel to the ground, tears rolling down your face. You cupped your burning cheek.

"Ahh!" You cried.

"Shut the hell up! You'll annoy Tiffany!" He turned his back to you. "I don't know why I even agreed to take care of you. I never loved you, nor your slut of a mother and-"

"Shut up!" You hissed. "Leave her out of this!"

He turned around, glaring down at you evilly. He bent his leg back and kicked you in the ribs with heavy force. "Bitch! I said shut the hell up!"

You cried harder, hugging your now bruised stomach, looking up at Harold fearfully with watery eyes. He simply chuckled, walking away.

"If you ever come home late again, Elaine. This will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you then." He warned. "Now go away!"

You sniffled before obeying him. As much as you hated it, you had to. He was stronger. You cried as you quickly walked to your room and launched yourself on your bed. Your hand was still cupping your cheek, your other hand was around your stomach. Pain was all you felt. Harold was insane. That you knew. There was nothing you could do about it. What other family did you have? You cried yourself to sleep that night.

*Embry's P.O.V*

(he's in wolf form)

I sprinted freely through the deep green forests. My huge paws were digging in the moist dark soil as I ran full speed. The cool Forks breeze pushing my fur back. This was so relaxing. I needed relaxing. I was still a little bit pissed over not being able to take my imprint home. I think I was being to perverted, I hugged her like three times and I think she felt really uncomfortable. I can't help it, that's how I am. I'm used to acting that way. Hopefully tomorrow I can get somewhere with Elaine.

_Already thinking of screwing her, man? _I could hear Quil think.

I growled. _Fuck you! Shut the hell up! _

_Embry! Quil! Stop fighting! _Sam roared.

_Wow, Embry imprinted? _Leah asked. _Have you cheated on her yet? You filthy manwhore._

I was about to rip Leah's fucking head off until Sam thought, _Leah, that's enough. Jeez, you kids need to stop being so damn vulgar. _

_Sam! _Seth thought, as he dashed towards us. _Jared said there was no sign of those leeches. I think that blood sucker from last night was alone. _

_We still can't be so sure _Sam thought.

_Sam, come on! I'm still tired from last night! _Seth complained. _Can we go home!_

Sam growled. _Fine._

I had finally found my clothes in the forrest were I had left them and morphed back into a human. I was going to Emily's place for awhile. Emily was the only one I could be around and not get pissed off. She was cool, like a mom to me.

I reached Emily's house and entered.

"Embree!" Claire sang as she jumped on me. I smiled and huged her.

"Hi Claire!" I greeted her.

"Embry! I'm visiting aunt Emily!" The three year old told me.

"I can see that." I laughed as I put her down gently.

Claire smiled at me and then ran to Quil. I looked at Emily, who was smiling, holding a basket of chocolate muffins. She set them down on the table as I took a seat next to Quil.

"Hey, heard the big news, so who's the lucky girl?" Emily grinned.

"Her name's Elaine and-"

"She's a total hottie." Paul interrupted laughing.

I growled, glaring at Paul who was siting on the couch. "A hottie you can't have."

Claire looked blankly at me to Paul. She then looked at Quil. "Quil what's a 'hottie'?

Quil gave Paul and me a dirty stare. "Thank you Paul and Embry." He said sarcastically and I chuckled.

Emily asked, "Elaine? Pretty name. What's she like?"

"She's beautiful. Has gorgeous green eyes. And she's the sweetest thing. I-"

"Aw! Embree has a girlfriend!" Claire laughed, poking Quil's cheek. "Hey Quil! Embry has a girlfriend!"

I laughed.

After a couple hours at Emily's I returned to my house.

I slowly entered the dark house. I flicked on the light stitch. My house was small. There was only three bedrooms, a small kitchen,living room and one restroom. One bedroom was mine, another was my moms and the last was just a guest room. My mom. I hated thinking about her. She was a drunk and drug user. She was never home. She was ALWAYS with her boyfriend or something. She never showed no attention towards me. It was like I wasn't even her son. It hurt, bad. I think that's why I am the way I am. Or used to be. Where at the beginning, I was nice to chicks but after I fucked them I totally broke their hearts. All I cared about was getting in their pants. It actually wasn't all my fault. It was how I was raised. I remember when I was only seven, my mother had got pregnant by one of her many boyfriends at the time and he literally beated her up until she was forced to get a abortion. After witnessing that, it changed my whole life. I thought I should treat women like that, but I was wrong. I'm nothing but a cocky manwhore. All I ever did was break girls hearts. I'm trying to change myself. But damn it's fucking hard! Poor Elaine. She doesn't deserve an asshole like me.

I walked in my small bedroom and laided on my black bed. I rubed my eyes. I was so exhausted. So much happened to me today. I FINALLY IMPRINTED! But, the bad part is, she fucking hated me. I'm such a pervert. Why the hell was I even huging her! We just meet! Damn it! I NEED TO CHANGE MYSELF!

*Your P.O.V*

You slowly woke up. The sunlight peered through your window blinds and settled on your face. You groaned and shot up, you placed a hand on your cheek, and when you touched it it started hurting. Oh shit. You rose from your bed and ran into the bathroom. Locking the door, you looked in the mirror. You glared at your cheek. It was dark purple. You cried softly as you touched it gently, not using much pressure. Fucking Harold! That douche bag! Look what he did! You pulled up your shirt to see if your stomach was just as bad as your face. There was just a bruise. You keep crying a morning as you took a shower and got ready for school. You looked though Tiffany's HUGE collection of make up, seeing if you could somehow cover it up. Luckily, you came across some blush. You gently applied it on, and it sort of covered it up. You could barely still see it. You thought that was good enough so you put on your other make up.

"Elaine! Would you hurry up in there!" Tiffany knocked on the bathroom door. "There's other people in this house besides you!"

You quickly put away her make up and opened the door. "Sorry Tiffany."

She ignored your apology and enter the restroom.

Harold drove you two to school again. You noticed how Harold had on this evil grin and how he kept staring on your cheek. You tried your best to ignore him. You were pretending you didn't care, which pissed him off. He drove up to the school and you quickly got out of the car. After he drove away, Tiffany smiled.

"Heard you got beat last night." She laughed. "That makeup doesn't work. Your still ugly and you can so see your fucked up cheek." After that she walked away.

You sighed. Bitch. You went in the school and straight to your locker. Tanya was there.

"Hi Elaine!" She cheered, running up to you. She stared at your cheek. "Whoa, what happened?"

You blushed, your heart pounding. "Um..."

"Did someone hit you?"

"NO!" You blurted out. "I...I fell."

She didn't look convinced. "You...fell?"

"Yes!" You giggled. "I'm such a klutz! Right after you dropped me off at my house, I must have tripped over a rock and I landed on my cheek." You gently placed your hand over it. "I'm fine, though. It's nothing to worry about."

She still didn't look like she fully believed you. "Elaine, you can tell me anything."

You gulped. Crap! She can't be fooled! You felt horrible for lying to her but you couldn't tell the truth. "I'm not lying! Seriously I feel! Just...please stop worrying about me."

She sighed. "Alright."

You smiled.

"Elaine!"

You froze. That voice. Damn it!

"Hey, Elaine." You felt a warm hand on your shoulder, you slowly turned around and looked up at those chocolate brown eyes.

"What, Embry?"

You could tell he noticed the anger in your voice. He was dating Farrah, wasn't he! So why was he talking to you! Why doesn't he go talk to his bitch of a girl friend!

"Elaine, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Aren't you dating Farrah!" You snapped.

He stared at your cheek. "What happened to you?" He stroked your cheek over the bruise and you tensed and backed away.

"S-stop!" You cried. "You didn't answer me!"

He looked hurt. "No, I not dating with Farrah."

"Really?" You said, "Because she came up to me and told me to back off, so you freaking lying!"

Tanya was awfully quiet for some reason, you thought she would try to back you up.

You were shocked by how sad he looked. It was like his heart just broke. "Elaine..." You heard the sadness in his voice. "Please, you have to believe me, she was lying."

"Bullcrap!" You shouted, tears gently rolling down your face. "Just stop it! Your the one lying! How could you be so sick! Your already dating someone! So why would you play with my feelings!"

Now he looked like he was about to cry. "Elaine! No! Your wrong! I'm not-"

"Stop lying!" You pleaded.

"I'm not! Look, I used to date her but she got too clingy and I broke up with her. And so now I guess she's still not over it." He explained. "Please, I'm telling the truth."

*Embry's P.O.V*

"Please, I'm telling the truth." I lied. Fuck, it hurt so bad to lie to her. I had to. I COULDN'T tell her I got Farrah pregnant. She would just hate me even more. God damn I'm gonna kick Farrah's ass! What the hell is her problem! That fucking slut! She just had to fuck everything up between me and Elaine. Ah! I'm so pissed!

She stared at me with those wonderful green eyes. "You swear your telling the truth?"

Fuck!

"Yes." I lied again, forcing a fake smile on my face.

"Embry!" I heard Quil call my name at the WRONG MOMENT! I was trying to talk to my imprint damn it!

I angrily turned to him. "What the hell do you want Quil?"

"Sam want's us, now." He seriously said. I groaned before looking at Elaine.

"Hey, I have to go. Please, don't believe ANYTHING Farrah tells you, okay?" Without a hug, I just walked away from her.

*Your P.O.V*

You watched as he walked away, with that guy named Quil. You wondered who Sam was. And why he needed Embry. You were kinda sad to see him go.

"Elaine, do you know what you just did?" Tanya finally spoke.

You looked at her, "No...what?"

She glared at you. "You just believed him."

"Huh?"

"Elaine, please you cannot trust him." She looked to the ground sadly. "He's going to break your heart. First, he makes you feel like your so special and like he loves you. But it's all a joke to him. He'll act so sweet and nice until your totally convinced he's in love with you. Then, he'll wanna sleep with you, and of course you'll agree because you think he's loves you. And then right after that, he'll say it's over." She started to cry. "Embry's nothing more than a lying bastard! All he cares about is sex**! **Trust me, he did it to me."


	5. Two Different Sides

Woh! chap 5! enjoy & thanks for reading! oh and heads up, this chapter is kinda emo :)

**Chapter 5**

**"Two Different Sides"**

_"A broken heart is like a broken mirror, it is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself trying to fix it."_

*Your POV*

Would this affliction ever stop? Would it ever ease? Would it ever just leave you alone? It was like this never ending pain was suffocating you, like every day you would lose more breathe. And then, when ever that moment came, you would run out of air. The only question is, when is that moment? Will it happened? Ever? Could you somehow find a way to erase this pain? To defeat it? Find a way to force this pain to stop suffocating you? If so, how?

Tears landing gently on the floor, her body was shaking and as she spoke her voice was full of sorrow. "I'm s-so sorry!" Tanya let out a cry as she ran down the hall. You just stood there. Again, the pain was suffocating you. As much as you hated feeling pain over a guy, you still felt it. You were confused. Should you listen to your head or your heart?

Embry Call held your heart. You loved him. You had to face that already, you had to stop being so indenial! It was eating you alive! He had also held Tanya's heart. Tanya. There was no word for how sorry you felt for her. The pain was probably suffocating her too. Tanya doesn't deserve any of this. It's all Embry's fault. Tanya, was right. He's nothing but a lying bastard. Fuck Embry!

You ran after Tanya.

All men lie. All men cheat. All men are selfish. You had fully realized that today. Today was bad. But, you had to keep your head up. You can't let yourself get all sad over some douche bag (Embry). You were better than that. You were strong. All day, you have'nt said one single word to Embry. He still stared at you at lunch, which you ignored. Your head hated him, while your heart loved him. Is that even possible?

"Hey! Tanya!" You shouted running to her from across the hall. When you reached her, you could somehow sense the sadness coming from her. You eyed her face, she had on the same expression ever since what happened between you and Embry this morning. The saddest expression you had ever seen. It was weird seeing Tanya like that. Wasn't she really happy and nice? Like she was yesterday or this morning? "Tanya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." You knew she was lying. But, you thought it would be better if you didn't ask.

"Oh, well..." you blushed. "Do you think you can give me another ride today? Please?"

She glared at you, not evilly, but somehow close to it. It shocked you. "No." With that, she walked away.

"O-okay! That's fine! You don't have to!" You said, trying not to make her feel bad. "Thanks anyway."

She remained silent and kept walking. What was wrong with her? Yesterday she was the sweetest thing. What the hell? What a personality change. You sighed, you were very worried about her and the fact that stupid Tiffany and Harold left you AGAIN! What the hell was there problem! Crap! Now Tanya can't give you a ride! And she's acting weird! Bad luck again! What were you gonna do! You had to walk home, for real this time. You had to use your inner instinces. If you even had any.

The breeze was freezing cold as you walked alone outside. You had no idea where you were going. And you were begining to panic when all you could see were woods. You were definatly walking the wrong way. You tried to remember the surroundings when Tanya was driving you home yesterday. There was stores, no woods. Damn. It was true, you had no sense of direction. It was sunset, your favorite time of the day. Just as the sun went down, you watched the beautiful horizon. Light blue, yellow, pink, dark blue, so many colors all at once. It was so peaceful. The bad part, it's getting dark! And your in the woods! By yourself! You cursed aloud and turned around. Not a very good idea to walk alone in the woods at night. You had seen to many scary movies.

As you started walking away you heard a noise from behide. Oh shit. You jumped and spinned around. "W-who's there!" You said cowerdly. You glanced all around the wood with no one to be found.

"Okay, Elaine. Calm down. Your just paraniod." You relaxed yourself, turning around and began to walk away again. You only took two more steps when you heard the noise again, this time you screamed.

"Ah! Who's there! P-please, just come o-out!" You begged, your voice was shaking from the coldness outside and fear.

"He he he." You heard a laugh. Your heart began to race. Who the hell did that?

"Eh!" You let out a cry as you heard footsteps behide you, you twisted around only to meet a dredful looking man. You were breath taken by how awful he looked. He looked homeless and in this thirties. The red jacket he wore was teared up and covered in dirt.

"Hello." His voice was deep and dry.

"Uh..." Damn this guy was freaking! And he looks like he needs a shower, and possibly a home! The only word that ran thought your head was, RUN! "H-hi...I gotta go." You quickly turned to run but a hand caught your arm and forced you back. You landed into his hard chest. You smelled the disgusting odor coming from him and gaged.

"L-let me g-g-go!" You pleaded trying to push yourself away from his body.

"Why?" He got closer to your face and you gasped, his breathe smelled like beer. "Your so pretty."

You screamed in fear. Was this guy going to fucking rape you! Oh shit! You needed help! Bad! You could barely scream since his grip around your waist was so tight and you really didn't want to inhale his horrible smelling breathe. You started kicking and punching. He caught your left hand and twisted it. You cried louder as you heard a crack coming from your hand.

"No one can hear you." The stranger chuckled. You felt his cold rough hands sneak under your shirt. Oh fuck! In tears, you forced yourself to scream louder. That suffocating pain took over. You were running out of air. You couldn't find a way to stop this pain. It had won. You tightly closed your eyes. You couldn't watch this. This horror. Would you die?

"Hehe, sorry." He faked, about to kiss your red tearful cheek. You snapped your eyes shut and cried. He laughed, "Aww, stop crying. All I want is to ki-" Before he finished his sentence you were thrown roughly to the ground by the man, letting out a cry as you landed on your injured hand. You forced yourself to immediately look up at the man. You couldn't believe your eyes! The stranger was looking at...what the hell is that Embry! Glancing up at Embry's face, he looked so angry as gave a death glare to that stranger, it even made you surrender. Out of nowhere, like lighting fast, Embry swung his fist and crashed it hard agaisnt the man's face. You shook from hearing the loud BAM coming from the mans face by Embrys fist. The man not only fell back, but flew back! You weren't really shocked by Embrys strenght, he had huge ass muscles! It took a few long minutes for the man to weakly get up, apologize and run away. After he disappeared you stared at Embry, who was trembling like crazy. His face is what scared you. He looked beyond pissed. You rose to your feet slowly.

"T-thank y-you!" You cried, griping your swollen hand.

He opened his beautiful brown eyes and looked into your watery green ones. His stare was full of sadness, anger, and...regret? He was about to cry he looked so upset. You wondered if it was because you had almost got raped. Fuck, the thought of almost getting raped would haunt you forever. More tears stormed down your cheek and you began to cry out loud. You didn't give a damn if it embarrassed you in front of Embry. This horrific thought of almost getting raped, destroyed you. Is this all life would bring you? Pain? What the hell was the point of even living!

"Elaine!" Embry embraced you. You felt his burning flesh and wished to stay there forever. You needed comfort. Even if it's from Embry.

"W-why?" You cried.

"Why what?" He sounded just as sad as you.

"W-why did you s-save me?"

"Because I wanted to, no I needed to." His breathing was fast, like he was despreatly trying to calm himself down. Since his comment made you silent, he spoke again. "Elaine, please...just tell me your okay."

"I-I am!" You ignored the pain in your hand.

*Embry's P.O.V*

"I-I am!" She lied. I could just tell. She was obvisously trying to be stronge.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Because your the only reason why I'm not running after that mother fucker who did this too you and kill his bitch ass! I added that last sentence in my head. It was true though. I had almost lost my cool and morphed into a damn wolf, by luckily I didn't. I'm lucky for that, because I'm sure I would've only made things worse. I remember what Sam told me, that once Emily was too close to him when he turned into a wolf. And that's how she got that scar. Damn, it fucking scares me just to think if that would to happened to Elaine. I couldn't live with myself. Everyday, having to look at the scar on her face, reminding myself that I'm the one who caused it. That it was all my fault. I always wondered how Sam could handle it.

I hugged her tighter. Damn, she was freezing. And it seemed she enjoyed it since she got a little closer. I smirked. I loved having hot body heat.

"E-Embry, I'm o-only doing this b-b-because I'm f-f-freezing cold and y-your r-really w-w-warm." She admitted and I frowned.

"Listen, Elaine. If your still upset about what Farrah told you. I understand. But please, please know she's lying." I looked into her eyes. "Elaine, I -"

"Embry, T-Tanya told me what you did to her." She glared at me.

I froze. Tanya? Oh shit. Is that red head bitch still obsessed over me? Damn it! The only reason I slept with her is because it was a dare. It was like two years ago, Quil and I had this bet that whoever get's laided first get's fifty dollars and a free meal. I had to sleep with Tanya Smith and Quil had to sleep with Daisy Miranda. It was hard, since Tanya was so damn new to it but I won the bet. I still can't believe I slept with her. She's not really that pretty. I was so stupid back then. Even Quil, who did sleep with Daisy, couldn't believe it. He told me how horrible he fault since right after he slept with Daisy he imprinted on Claire. I remember laughing at him, then getting a broken arm afterwards. But now, I know how he feels.

"What did she tell you?" I dared to ask.

"Everything."

There was silence. I didn't know what to say. Everything?

"Like...what?" I asked specifically.

"Y-you broke h-her heart." She stated.

"I know." Damn it. What the fuck? She hates me! I wish I never slept with Tanya!

"How could y-you?"

"I was a idiot." I simply told her. "I regret it but, I can't change the past." After I said that she was quiet.

"Can you tell me why your out here?"

"I-I was walking home." She explained. "And...I got l-lost."

"Walking home? By yourself?" I couldn't believe it. I felt bad for saying this but, that was stupid of her. Doesn't she know what could happen to a beautiful girl like her at night! This world is full of disgusting perverts and phychos.

"I-I know it sounds r-really dumb, but...my step dad um forgot about me."

"He left you at school?"

"Yeah..." She sounded ashamed of it.

"What a ass." I thought aloud, earning a small laugh from Elaine. I smirked.

*Your POV*

Of course, this felt incredibibly wrong to you. You secretly knew this was a act. Like what Tanya said, he'll act like he's in love with you. You weren't sure what to believe. You had just met Tanya. But still. You pushed him away.

"I have to go, thank y-you so much Embry. Really, thanks." You thanked him and walked away. At that moment you choose to follow your head. If you had chose your heart, it would've been really stupid.

"Wait, Elaine!" He called catching up to you. "What the hell are doing! Didn't you just see what happened to you!"

You ignored. "I know. Thank y-you again. I'm g-going home n-now."

"What if you get lost again?"

"I wont."

"How do you know?"

You stoped walking and turned to him, irrated. "Look, I know your just acting, Embry. I don't care! So just go away."

"Why do you think I'm always acting!" He hissed.

"Because it's true. Tanya told me, how you lie to girls just to get what you want, and it's sick!" You couldn't help but feel bad for calling him out like that. But you were angry at yourself for almost believing that he cared for you. You trusted Tanya.

He was queit after that and you rolled your eyes. Your heart, hurting. It was true. All of what Tanya said. You continued to walk foward, telling him. "Just go home."

"Elaine I..." He took a deep breathe. "I'm not going to lie, it's true. I did. But please, you have to believe me. Please, just once, that...I love you."

"Shut up!" You shouted, not believing him for a second.

"Elaine! Do you think if I didn't love you I would risk my life to protect you! Who knows, that pervert could've had a damn gun or something! But I didn't care, I would rather have him kill me in a heartbeat instead of you. Look, I know I've done some fucked up shit before, but you don't understand how much I regret it now, Elaine. Like I said before, I can't change the past. All I can do, is try to change myself. And that's what I'm trying to do. Please, just...let me walk you home, let me make sure you get home safely."

Believe him? Or dont? Follow head? Or heart? What should you choose. You loved him.

"Fine." You mumbled, finally agreeing to him.

"Thank you!" He walked beside you.

You still didn't believe he loved. But shit, he did save your life. You might as well let him walk you home. Home. Were you even sure you wanted to go back home? After what happened yesterday?

"Are you cold?"

"No." You lied.

"Okay so where do you live?"

"Williow Valley...it's really far so you probably don't wanna walk me."

"No, I dont care I'll walk with you."

"Jeez, are you also gonna hold my hand while we cross the road?" You snapped sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Of course, if you want to."

You blushed. "I'm good. So, I never asked you why you were out here."

"I was taking a walk and I heard you scream."

"Oh, thanks again for that."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "So, since your step dad obviously doesn't give a damn about you, can I take you home from now on?"

"Um...no. I think he just forgot today." You lied.

"Oh...well if he doesn't just tell me, okay?"

"Okay." You blushed even more. Damn he's a charmer.

There was silence until the two of you came to the road, finally out of the woods. You felt jealous since it took him like five minutes to find his way out of the woods. He grabed your hand and you gasped from the pain, quickly withdrawing it.

"Uh...I was just kidding about holdin-"

"Elaine, let me see your hand, does it hurt?" He questioned, staring down at your hand.

"No!" You blurted. You hated seeing people care about you. It just made you feel weird. You guessed it's because you weren't used to it. "I'm fine."

"Okay, then let me see it."

"No, you don't have to. I'm okay." You assured him.

Without any more protesting, he gently took your head and held it in his. You blushed, as he studied your hand.

"I'm fine." You lied, pulling your hand away until he held tighter.

"Wait..." You froze as he pulled down your jacket sleeve. Oh shit! Oh shit! You cursed to yourself, glaring away. You couldn't bare to see all the wounds. All the red noticeable scars that covered your pale arm.

"Elaine, what the hell happened to you?"

You didn't know what to tell him. You wished he would just mind his own damn business and not ask that question! But it was too late. You kept your mouth shut, thinking about your options. You could lie, but your pretty sure he would fine out the truth later on. You could tell the truth, and make him think your a total emo freak. Or, you could run away. You choose to run.

"I-I uh it's nothing, I have to get home." Yeah, good luck on trying to get out of his hold!

"Hold up." He ordered. "Who did this to you?"

"No one! I...look! This is non of your business! We're starting to make a scene and this is no place I would like to talk about this, okay." You hissed.

"I don't care, Elaine. I have to know."

You sighed telling yourself, _If _you didn't love Embry, then why are you so scared of what he thinks of you?

"I did it to myself, okay? Are you happy now!" With much force you finally freed yourself and croosed the street, leaving Embry behind. You forced back tears. You were NOT going to cry over him again.

"Elaine!" He called after you. Starting to walk faster, you ignored.

"Elaine!" You gasped as he stepped infront of you. "Why did you walk away from me! You could've got runned the fuck over! And..." He glanced at your arm. "Why?"

You grawled, yanking down your sleeve. "S-stop! Maybe I did it b-because my life is so fucked up a-and of course someone l-like you would'nt understand!"

He pulled you into a bear hug.

"Elaine, you have no idea how fucked up my life is. And you have no idea how it hurts me to see you like this."

You couldn't speak.

"Please, Elaine your so better than this." He reached for your arm and lifted up the sleeve again. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"A-a long time." You answered.

"This one looks new." He said, brushing his warm thumb on the fresh looking cut. It was the cut you did on the day you moved here. You felt tears roll down your face and you looked to the ground.

"P-please stop." You pleaded, crying.

"Right after you promise me that you'll stop doing this to yourself." He confirmed.

"W-what? No!"

"Why not? You have to. Please." He begged.

"I c-can't!"

"Don't say that." He sighed, trying to calm down. "Yes you can. I'll help you."

"I don't w-want your help!"

"Of course you don't." He grawled. "Could you atleast trust me, once? Elaine, I'll be there for you. Please, just stop doing it, your so better than this. And, please if you just trust me one time, I can make sure you wouldn't even think about cutting yourself again."

"Alright." You just wanted to end this conversation. It was overly akward, not to mention non of this was Embry's business. Of course, you wouldn't stop cutting yourself, and you highly doubted he could stop you from doing so. This was your body. Not his. He shouldn't tell you what to do and what not to do. He wasn't the boss of you.

"Thank you." He foolishy believed. Yeah, you felt bad but you found a way to ignore it.

After Embry walked you home you thanked him. Harold was asleep so you queitly walked upstairs. You were fully grateful for Embry. Even though he is a lying bastard, you loved him. Could you hate someone and love them at the same time? Is that healthy? You surely thought it wasn't. Was it possible that Embry loved you? You knew better than to be so gullible. Yet, you couldn't help but get so excited at the thought.

*the next day at school*

There was no sign of Tanya, your only friend at the school, your only friend besides the ones in California. Thinking about how she acted yesterday, made you worried.

"Elaine!" Kim greeted you.

You turned to her and flashed a smile. "Oh, hey."

She nudged you arm. "I heard what happened last night."

"What?" No! She can't be talking about you almost getting raped! Could she!

"Embry walked you home."

You sighed in releaf. "Oh, that! Yeah, he did."

"He told Jared, and Jared told me." She explained herself, giggling. "That's so sweet. Embry usally doesn't give a damn whether or not girls get home safely, but...he seems to really like you."

"Uh..." You blushed as she laughed.

"Anyways, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I just wanted to give you this note." She handed you a folded paper. "It's from Tanya."

Eager to read the note, you said, "Oh thanks."

"No problem!" She said, "I don't know what it says but Tanya told me-"

"Kim!"

"Ah! Jared!" She waved you goodbye before dashing towards him. You wished she could've finish her sentence.

You stared at the note before unfloding it. The note read,

_Elaine, I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore. I can't be friends with someone who will believe such stupid lies. I'm sorry again. Please, don't talk to me anymore. Lets act like we never even knew each other okay? It will be better trust me. - Tanya S._

You read over it again and again. How stupid. Obviously she was talking about Embrys lies. Why is she getting so pissed about you believing Embry? You sighed. You had to talk to her face to face. Tanya was a friend you wanted to keep.

You had finally found her talking to that Susie girl.

"Tanya." You called.

She stopped talking to Susie to glared at you. "Elaine, did you get the note?"

"Yes, and...I'm sorry but that's stupid! Why are you so upset over what happened yesterday with Embry?"

"Look, you have NO idea what he put me though!" She snapped out of nowhere.

You cowered down. "Your right, I don't but..."

She looked close to crying. "I can't belive how stupid you are. He doesn't care about you, you know?"

"Yes." You mumbled, reminding yourself about that.

"Then why did you believe him?"

"I don't know, I guess I just need a friend." You faked laughed.

"Good, then you shouldn't need me anymore." She looked at Susie and walked away, Susie following her.

Damn. What the hell was with Tanya? Why was she acting so weird? This doesn't make sense. It was like...she was jealous. Maybe. That day you could tell Tanya avoided you. This sucked. She was your only friend.

You entered the lunch room and looked at Tanya. She ignored you as Susie shook her head no, as if she was telling you not to sit there. Oh shit.

"You guys are so immature!" You heard Kim shout. She got up from siting next to Tanya and walked to you, arms crossed. "Elaine, do you wanna sit with me and Jared?"

Without catching a glimpse from Tanya or Susie you agreed. It was better than nothing. You followed Kim as she leaded the way. Maybe Kim won't abanded you.

"Hi Jared." Kim touched his huge bicep and as he turned to her his face lightened up. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. You stopped looking after that, you didn't want to be rude or seem like a stocker. You glanced at Embry who was smirking, you waved to him shyly. Oh, you decided you should atleast be nice to Embry. He did save your life last night.

"I thought you were siting with that red head girl." Jared asked Kim after she broke the kiss. He must've been talking about Tanya.

"I was, but I wanted to sit with you!" She kissed him again. "Oh, and is it okay if Elaine sits here, too?"

"Sure." You nervously smiled and waved as he looked at you. You ignored the glares from the tan, extremely muscular guys who also sat at that table. You sat next to Embry and smiled.

"Hey, Elaine."

"Hi."

"I'm Seth!" One guy blurted out.

"I'm Elaine." I giggled from Embry's face. He looked like he got a little jealous.

"And this is Paul," He pointed at the huge guy next to him. He looked really familiar, oh! He was that guy at your locker with Embry. He's the one who said, 'I'm leaving before you two start fucking each other.' Yeah, you had a feeling he might be a ass. But, since you were nice you smiled.

"Hi."

He nodded and looked away, which made Embry grawl.

"Quil, and Jared." He pointed them out too. You already knew Jared, Kims hot boyfriend. And Quil, he was the one who stopped Embry from beating up that one guy who touched your face and called you baby. You didn't want to think about that anymore. That complete AWKWARDNESS!

Quil smirked as you blushed. "Hey."

"Hi." You said queitly.

"There's also Jacob who's supposed to be here too, but I think he might be visiting that Bella chick at her school." Seth informed.

"Is he still pussy whipped over that girl?" Paul laughed.

"Badly." Jared added.

"Who's Jacob?" You quietly asked Embry as the others kept talking shit about him. "Is he another tan huge kid?" You teased.

He chuckled. "Yeah. And Bella is just some chick who he's obsessed over."

"Oh." You said. "Does she like him back?"

"No." He seemed to smile, like he was making fun of Jacob. "It's really funny to see him get so fucked up over her."

"That's really nice." You said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Sorry, but it's true."

"Does she like someone else?" You asked.

"Yeah, some douche named Edward or something."

"Oh." You ended the conversation at that. You didn't want to seem like a nosy person.

The whole lunch period was the funnest time you ever had in Washington. You had laughed, and for once enjoyed yourself. You could tell Embry noticed this. You wanted him too. Maybe he could stop you from cutting yourself.

* * *

damn, a another bad chapter for me! i think this chapter SUCKS! but i hope u loved it! and sorry for taking so long to post it up, i've been really distracted lately lol


End file.
